A Cold Night's Dream
by KylieAugust
Summary: When everything was finally over, Enishi was left in the Village of Broken Souls; the same place he encouraged Kenshin to rot in. Now there's someone saying he can live again and leave the dump, live again for Tomoe. What a selfish thing to say. What a truly selfish thing it was, for both of them. EnishixOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is old ok. The first three chapters are all old, but I still remember what I want to do with it. So, basically, I'll get around to finishing this... eventually. maybe.**

**If I don't, I think I'll make a chapter detailing everything that was planned to happen from the point where I left off till the end. The old author's notes will be left, anything current is bolded like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

The barred door that led to the prison cells creaked open. "Don't worry about me," the woman said. "I'll be fine and let you know if one or two loses a finger or so." She motioned towards the katana in her belt. The officers gulped loudly and shut the door behind her almost too quickly to call it calm. Her sandals clicked as she walked down the row of prison cells, looking for one in particular. Then she stopped and knelt down by the bars that belonged to a teenager who strayed from the law.

"Broken child," she cooed, "Do you wish to be free?" A ball in the corner stirred and eyes peered out towards the visitor. "Do you wish to make up for what you've done?" His eyes were shimmering with hope, just as they do everyday. "Then wait for me. I may be able to save you, but you'll have to help me once I do."

And just like the day before, she then got up and left that same troubled boy, in that same troubled cell running on foolish empty hope. An officer opened the exit for her as she stepped out into the main room. As she was walking out, the same authority spoke, "Rather cruel thing of you to do, Yoru." She turned and met the stern eyes of Fujita Goro and a smirk ran across her lips. "Visiting that boy everyday, giving him hope like the rest, when all you're doing is shopping," he said, keeping the same cold tone.

As her lips parted, an angelic voice came out that didn't seem to fit what was being accused of her, "You seem to have me all figured out, Saito."

He pulled out a cigarette and as he lit it, he muttered, "Swift death to evil."

Her eyes softened, "That kid merely got caught up in the yakuza. Nothing he should die over."

Saito took a drag of his cigarette. "I wasn't referring to the boy," he cooly said and his eyes narrowed.

"Flattery will get you no where," she commented in a cocky voice.

He closed his eyes, and changed the subject with out paying any attention to that last note, "So, have you accepted Mr. Yamagata's offer? Or is that foolish permit still enough for you?"

"I like my foolish permit thank you very much. And before I forget, Hajime, " His eyebrow twitched. She always meant business when she used first names. "You've been here a while. Has anyone under the name Yukishiro been arrested?"

His expression only seemed to grow colder with each word, "Not that I know of."

A smile played across her face as she headed to the door. "I see. Well, thank you for your time, Officer." Then, the mysterious one called Yoru Yume was gone.

He inhaled his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke as he sat there alone... "Women..."

* * *

"Hmph, the Village of Forgotten Souls. Still sounds appropriate, even after all this time." Yume said. She adjusted her sword that was fastened in her belt and started walking into the village where broken souls collected. They usually put up a fight when it came to outsiders, but Yume came by often enough to be more of a regular than anything. "Hey there," she called out to a hunched over figure. "Old man! How ya been?"

The aged man turned around and his eyes lit up through his broken glasses. "Yume! How ya doin'?"

She grinned towards her old friend, "Same same. How about you old fart?"

His clothes were comprised of cloth and other old worn materials hand sewn together. "Will you ever just call me Geezer like the rest?" he questioned through crooked and missing teeth.

"Not likely," she replied while walking closer to the old timer.

This seemed to be a friendly enough visit, and although she was welcomed by him, it didn't mean the onlookers were feeling the same towards her. "How's Keiji doing?" he asked.

Her eyes darkened at the mention of his name, "The government decided that he made up for all he did. And when I released him from my watch, they killed him for his one past crime."

He sighed, "Just like all the others. And Keiji didn't even mean to kill his little sister. He was just practicing with his father's sword."

"I know and he died without regret except for that. But I'm here for another now. Some one you should know actually."

The old man's interest seemed to be raised, "And who would that troubled soul be? Another swordsman?"

Yume smiled widely, "Yes, a Yukishiro Enishi infact."

Conversation ceased at that point and a dusty wind clouded the air. She held that grin on her face and the old man showed nothing. Shortly though, among the silence the dusty wind settled and it seemed as if no one was around. "Yume," the aged man started, "Your intentions have always been noble, but really. They all die in the end. Maybe you should just live _your_ life..."

She smirked at his comment towards the matter. "You know as well as I do that I can't return to that. _He_ is always waiting for me to return to what little of a life I have left. Besides, anyone I take with me always leaves on their own will and when they die, they die happy."

He didn't move, "Yes, but I'm just concerned for your safety."

"Yes, I'm sure that's all it is," she said and gave him that I-don't-believe-you look before walking away further into the rows of run-down huts.

And as he saw her figure walk away, searching for the new comer, he sighed with a heavy heart, "I'll never understand a Hitokiri."

* * *

Eventually after wandering for a bit she found who she was looking for. There he was, snowy white hair and all, with his knees to his chest and what looked like a journal in the other. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Enishi," she said, "Why are you still here instead of back on your feet?"

He didn't answer. He just kept staring at the journal in his hand.

"Is it because of Tomoe?" she asked. His eyes were instantly on her and held an intent to kill behind them because she used Tomoe's name too casually.

"You don't know my sister." he scowled in a deadly but quiet voice.

She kept her calm and continued when she shouldn't, "But I know you, Enishi. I've heard all about you. All of your past, I know."

His eyes sharpened into a glare that could kill.

"There's one thing I can't understand though... Why you can't be happy," she said sincerely.

Einishi's glare lessened and he looked back to his hand. "She still won't smile," he muttered.

"To-," Yume stopped her self from using the taboo name and then continued, "She won't smile until you're happy."

His grip tightened around the paper, "I can't be happy until he pays for what he has done. Even if she..."

"Loved him?" she finished. Then Yume sighed, "You should know this Enishi. She died in the arms of the man she loved. Revenge won't make you or Tomoe happy."

He said nothing after that. Slowly she raised her hand and brought it towards his face. But before she could touch him, Enishi's glare broke out again towards her. Yume didn't care though. She gave him a soft smile and lightly put her finger tips to his cheek to give a sense of comfort and trust.

"Enishi, maybe you just need to atone for your crimes and find some one to fight for. To protect. Perhaps then you'll be happy," she said, and then withdrew her hand. He acted like he didn't hear, but she knew he did.

She sighed while standing up, and brushed the dirt off of her skirt [1]. Then she turned towards Enishi with a huge grin on her face. "So," she enthusiastically started, "How about it? Wanna go find that happiness?" He looked at her with surprise as Yume extended her right hand towards him, offering to join her journey.

* * *

Yes, tis the end! This was just my experiment to see if I could type in 3rd person view. Message me and if you think my third person view is better than my second, I'll keep it. Otherwise, it's 2nd person view from here on out. Also, I'm curious to know if anyone can piece together her story from just this or if they need more info. I'm kinda trying the mystery angle on this one.

[1] It's kind of like half of a kimono dress/skirt thing but it's tattered and she does have shorts underneath. Just tight ones.

[Side Note] Believe it or not, in this story Enishi is younger that her. By six or eight years actually. I haven't figured it out yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hrk. Sorry about this being in second POV all of a sudden. I should fix it, but I really don't want to... The rest should go back to third person, so it's just the one. Not much really happens anyway.**

* * *

How about it? Wanna go find that happiness?" You asked. Enishi looked at you with surprise as you extended your right hand towards him, offering to join your journey.

He looked into your eyes and then dropped his head against his knees again. "No," he simply replied.

You sighed, "I should have figured as much. Anyway, I'll ignore your answer and come back tomorrow to see if you still want to go to Kyoto with me. You should think on it."

"Why do you try so hard? I don't even know you," He bitterly asked in his arm.

You softly smiled and said, "Because you deserve and need someone to lean onto."

"I don't _need_ anyone," he sneered.

"And I don't care. I'll be back tomorrow and the day after that if I need to. I'm just stubborn that way. I'm the stubborn Yoru Yume, " you said before walking back the way you came.

An eerie calm settled in the village of broken down spirits. "Happiness, huh?" Enishi whispered, as if he was whispering to the air itself.

* * *

Geezer looked on with worry in his eyes as you walked back through the mass of worn down huts and houses, just as you said you would. Once again there was a determined look in your eyes.

Your walking stopped and there you stood, in front of Enishi again. "So, how about it?" you started just like before. "You ready to go to Kyoto for that happiness?" You offered your hand to him again and he stared at it. As if questioning for the final time if he should really go with you or not.

A decided look flowed over his clouded eyes as he ignored your hand and stood up on his own. A soft smile graced your lips, "Then we best head off now. Don't want to miss the train."

You headed off towards the back entrance with Enishi by your side. It was silent for a while, until he spoke, "Why are we going to Kyoto." It was more like demanding statement than a question.

"That's where my manor is. It's larger than a house, but smaller than a mansion. Either way, I like it. Western style houses are just so unique. Though, there is a slight problem..." you said, kinda dragging on the last part.

"Hm?"

"Well," you were rubbing the back of your head, "Usually it's me and my guest, in this case you, who does all the house work and chores." You felt a glare on your neck and you didn't need to ask to know what was wrong. "I expected as much." You sighed and continued as you both kept walking to the station, "I guess I'll just have to call Lei back. In spite of his bad habit."

"And what's that?" he questioned, not bothering to look at you. It seemed he was getting his attitude back.

"Lei tends to tell everything and anything to _him_ when he can," you said, emphasizing "him" with a harsh venomous tone. Enishi gave you a curious as to who it is that you despise so much, and you ignored it. "Anyway," you started trying to change the subject. "You'll learn about him in time. But for now we better concentrate on making it home."

Neither of you said anything while walking through the southern part of Tokyo to the train station. People were staring, gaping, and gossiping too. But you shrugged it off as rudeness to unfamiliar faces. It still continued though as Enishi waited on a bench for you to get the tickets and you stood in line. Your expression was blank when it was finally your turn. "Two for Kyoto please," you said while digging through your wallet that was hanging off of your belt. So you paid, got the tickets, and boarded the train.

* * *

The steam engine puffed and the greased gears moved, the train had left the station. Yet people were still staring and making it too obvious when there was the beautiful scenery to look at. "This is getting ridiculous. What's so fun to stare at?" you thought. You looked at your attire and found some reasons. 1) You have two swords in your belt, 2) It looks like you're carrying another huge wrapped up sword, 3) You were a girl. But that didn't seem to be enough of a reason. Your gaze shifted from yourself to Enishi staring out the window and that is where you saw the problem.

"Hey Enishi," you started. "You have a lot of dried blood kind of everywhere." Not only that, but tattered clothes and matted hair didn't really help.

He glared at you and held that look saying I-know-now-shut-up.

An idea formed and you thought of the perfect way to get rid of the on-lookers. You unsheathed your first katana and pulled out a fine cloth from within your kimono top. Then you proceeded to clean it. Instantly whispers flooded the car, but it all ceased after you looked at them with a mock intent to kill. After that, there was no more staring and you were inwardly smiling to yourself. Enishi on the other hand, didn't seem to notice anything.

An hour passed and the silence was killing you. Almost everyone left at the Osaka stop to get away except for a few stray strangers. "So, is there any particular reason why you decided to come with me?" you asked him, who was still staring out the window, lost in thought.

He glanced at you before looking back out the window. You sighed. "And here I thought we were getting somewhere," you mused to yourself inside your head. Leaning on your elbow, your gaze fell upon him. He was still holding the journal in his right hand, and his eyes were still in a daze. But as soon as you looked at those teal eyes of his, you couldn't look away. A minute or so passed with you just gazing into those deep pools of blue.

"Are you staring at me?" he asked, jolting you back into reality.

"Ugh," you stammered. "Yes?"

"Why?"

"Just remembering, I suppose." Another sigh escaped (You're doing that a lot lately). "Ya know, there's no way you can avoid it now."

"Avoid what?" His attention was now focused on you and what you were telling him.

You drew your eyes shut and continued, "Staying with me. If you leave my watch, then government has every right to execute you. It's happen before."

Questions were flying through the air, all directed towards you. "How come?"

"Mr. Yamagata, one of the country's leaders in military power, offered me a key position in the government once. I turned it down saying it would be too easy for people to find me, but asked for something else instead. It was a permit, so to speak, giving me the ability to carry swords, kill when necessary, and to keep one fugitive at a time under my watch," you explained. A silence settled over the train car.

Enishi's tone became more serious, "There's more. Isn't there?"

You didn't want to keep talking anymore. The unnerving comfort of silence was now gone. And you knew this conversation was going to occur sometime. There was no going around it. "Everytime, either the government kills them or he does." You opened your eyes and looked into his. The steam engine slowed to a stop and the doors were opened to let the passengers out. "This is important Enishi. For your own sake, for your own life, don't get any foolish feelings."

* * *

You didn't give him time to react or to say anything at all. You just calmly stood up and walked off the train. Shortly after, Enishi followed, but no words were exchanged. He seemed to be in his daze again as he walked a few steps behind you instead of next to you. Ten minutes later of your march through Kyoto streets were you at your house. It was slightly larger than you described, but nothing to really brag about. It had two stories and there were lilacs growing in front of the first floor windows. The outside exterior was painted a snow white with sea blue trim, and an oak door stood firmly as the entrance.

Hands on your hips, you proudly stood in front of your own 'palace' so to speak. "And here we are!" you declared. "Home, sweet home!"

Enishi didn't look impressed. He probably had a much larger house on his island fortress.

"And now for the matter of the working hands. If I'm correct, he'll be stopping by later," you muttered. You walked up to the door and opened it. You frowned that it was unlocked and said through clenched teeth, "It seems that that weasel was already here."

Regardless, you still entered. There was a wooden stair case right across the entry way and to left was a hand crafted table with vine details up and down the legs and around the rim. There were four chairs to match it. Further in was a kitchen, plain and simple. To the right was nothing. That portion was empty and the floors seemed to have been worn, stained, and bleached many times. But the back room had a royal blue couch facing the glass double doors that led to the garden outside. Behind the couch was a low elegant table with no particular design.

"Upstairs," you started and looked to Enishi, "Is three bedrooms. The one to far right is mine. The one is the center is for guests and the room at the far left is yours. Plain and simple. And you really ought to get clean."

He glared at you for the hundredth time that day and then went up the stairs. "I suppose glares are better than getting no emotion response at all," you thought optimistically.

Having nothing else to do, you went outside in the garden. There were sakura trees every where, just like every beautiful garden would have, except in the center was something that really caught the eyes attention. It was large flowering tree with blue blossoms everywhere.

Taking in the scene of it all, you stood there just a minute before walking to the trunk. Soft blue petals were constantly falling from what seemed to be an endless supply in the tree. You sank to the ground, leaning against it's rough base for support. Your eyelids became heavy and they fell closed so you could purely enjoy the peace around you. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and you heard the back door open and close which totally threw off the serenity of it all.

Footsteps of shuffled grass were audible as he approached. He stopped two feet in front of you and an eerie silence just begging to be broken occurred.

"You know," you started, trying to kick up a conversation. "There's only one other tree like this that I know of."

Enishi looked at you with hidden curiosity behind his eyes. He seemed to have found the clothes you picked up from China in the dresser in his room. It was similar to his usual outfit, but was white with red going down the sleeves and the front of his shirt.

You didn't care if he wanted you to shut up or to keep talking. You felt like pouring your heart out to someone for the first time in ten years and you didn't know why. "It was back home. I saw it for the last time 15 years ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I was a doofus and put in chapter one for 3. whoops. **

* * *

The blue petals were falling gracefully from the flowering tree. Underneath it, there was a young Yume, about 11 years old, practicing swordsman ship with a shinai. Her father would normally disapprove of such things being done by a girl, but she need exercise.

One girl and one boy, both 5 years old, were watching her in awe. Their family was nobel one, and in this time of chaos, their family's power was important to maintain. As of yet, no one has made it past the guards so there was no reason to worry. Until that night, at sunset.

Sweat dripped down her small forehead and she brushed away her few stray strands of blonde hair from her eyes. Tomorrow she would have to be presented in front of many suitors for her to decide upon, but that would have to wait.

She set her shinai down against that flowering tree and walked towards her siblings, Reiji and Kaori. They were giving her praise about how great she was, and Yume kept smiling at their cuteness. She'd give her life for them.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes. A man came out, large bag in one hand and a drawn sword in another. "It seems there will be some young blood spilt tonight!" he shouted, over confident.

Yume panicked and grabbed a katana out from beneath the steps. "G- go away," she nervously defended. She held that sword like a real swordsman, whle the intruder seemed like he had never held a sword before in his life.

He smirked. "I'll play with you later," he arrogantly said. "First, how about those two die!"

"No!" Yume cried in desperation to stop him from acting. In an instant, he lunged at the two small children and there was no time left to think about the future. Only the now and saving their lives.

Without hesitation Yume quickly stepped in front of him and stabbed him in an upwards thrust through the jaw with god like speed, very similar to the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Ryutsuisen Zan only backwards.

Blood splattered everywhere. On Yume, on the ground, and even on the on the kids. Their screams echoed as they tried to get away from the grotesque sight. To get away from their own sister. But she didn't move. The mans corpse laid there, bleeding all over the earth, and she felt nothing. All that she remembered distinctly, was his dirty crimson blood, flowing over the fallen petals, turning them from blue to red...

"And ever since then," she said, "These same flowers turn from blue to blood red at sun down. Every day."

Enishi was listening intently and quietly as she told her story. He knew there was more to it, but he wouldn't pry. It wasn't like him to in the first place. He thought he should ask what his real reason for being there was, but decided it could wait. Right now was no time to be asking about hidden motives. At least, not until he knew more.

He sighed, "Yume I-"

"Yume-sama! How nice to see you've returned. Will you be going back to your true home," a voice questioned from behind him. All eyes shifted to the intruder. He had black raven hair and wore western style black pants and shirt.

She let out a huff and stood up. "You know the answer, Lei."

Lei, as he was called, smiled and pretended not to hear her, "Who's this?"

"Yukishiro Enishi," Enishi flatly replied but still with manner.

Lei looked him in the eyes, "Has she told you about Ry-"

"That's enough. You're here to manage the house. Not dig up the past Lei," Yume firmly demanded. She turned away from and walked in through the back doors not bothering to look back.

"Well you two seem to be on good terms," Enishi commented.

Lei smiled even wider and started to walk after her. "Not as good as Sasaka-sama is." Enishi stood outside for bit by himself.

Sasaka. Where had he heard that name before? It felt as if it had come up in the past more than once. Perhaps from one of the rumors that floated around the syndicate? Enishi shrugged it off as something he'd remember but not puzzle over. The answer would come to him soon enough.

Walking into the back room he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Curious, although he wouldn't admit it, Enishi started to walk towards it as the voices got clearer and more distinct.

"You know he's going to die. Just like the rest." It sounded like that new kid, Lei.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Enishi can handle himself. I won't let that bastard get to me any longer." The determination and hidden sadness was obviously Yume.

"Do you still love him?"

Enishi stopped mid-step. A silence fell until she finally replied, "I don't need him anymore."

"You didn't say you-" Lei stopped just as Enishi walked in. Yume was at the far side of the wall washing dishes and he was chopping up fish.

Apparently that conversation was not meant for his ears. "Am I interrupting something," Enishi asked.

"No, not at all," she said. "Infact, your timing couldn't be any better." She smiled at him and dried her hands on a towel next to the dish pan full of saopy water. "I need to run to the market and I'd like you to come with me to help carry some things. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, Yume-san." Enishi still had his blank expression on, but at least he was returning to his normal self, with out the psycho-ness.

"Good," she replied and quickly brushed past Lei and Enishi out of the kitchen.

Curiosity got the better of him and Enishi asked, "What were you talking about?"

Lei lifted his head and smiled at him, "You'll learn eventually, Yukishiro-kun. Yet not soon enough."

"Are you coming?" Yume called from the front door. A woven tan basket was in her arms to carry the food in. Enishi reluctantly turned away from the kitchen and walked out the door.

* * *

The market was rather crowded today. Venders were displaying their silks and tailors were raising their prices for the up coming festival. Everyone would be there as the fireworks were set off into the starry night sky. But that was still four weeks from now.

As the dirt on the road was ruffled from the shuffling of the people, Yume stared blankly into space. She wished that it was an eternity before the festival.

"Yume-san, the vender is over there," Enishi pointed out.

She was jarred from her thoughts and looked behind her. Sure enough she had passed it. "Oh, um, right. Well, what do you want for dinner then?"

He thought about it. It had been so long since he had any Japanese food. The last time he did was when Tomoe prepared it. "I don't care. It's your decision."

She smiled lightly, "Then ramen and dumplings it is." With veggies paid for and in the basket, the two of them went to gather the rest of the needed food for dinner.

After that was all said and done, they began the short walk back towards the house. Feeling that the air didn't need to be so heavy, Yume tried to start something that resembled a conversation. "So where do you want to go after the kite festival is over?" she asked.

"Anywhere is fine," Enishi replied.

"Is there anything you like to do?"

"Anything is fine."

"Are you okay?" Yume stopped and looked up into his eyes.

He looked at her, and then walked past quickly towards the manor.


End file.
